


Rock Lee Way of the Ninja

by theinconceivabletruth



Series: Ten Thousand Rivers Flow Into the Sea [2]
Category: Log Horizon, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I'm utterly ignoring relative timelines of characters here just deal with it, Just Add Ninjas, Rivals, THE SPRINGTIME OF OUR YOUTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconceivabletruth/pseuds/theinconceivabletruth
Summary: The Beautiful Green Beasts don't appear to quite fit the class they claim...





	Rock Lee Way of the Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this doesn’t properly follow any of the timeline of “Seeking Seishin” but I needed it. Also I have given Gai to Akatsuki as a rival and Rock Lee to Kakashi… oh well. 
> 
> Roughly speaking it would happen a couple of months post "Seeking Seishin."

It was a beautiful spring day in Akiba. Dazzle doves flashed in the sun, and Operatic Orioles were being… as energetic as ever. A light breeze blew down the street, sending wind chimes fluttering. There was no festival to prepare for, or urgent quest to be completed, or crisis to be averted. Akatsuki relished the calm as she meandered from stall to stall. 

Said calm was painfully shattered by enthusiastic yelling, pounding footsteps, and her apprentice dashing past her into the shelter of the nearest shop front. There was just enough time to process  _ he’s being chased _ for Akatsuki to step in the path of the green blur that followed him, which promptly skidded to a stop in its tracks. 

It was a boy? Maybe? With a bowl-cut, possibly caterpillar-like growths on his head, and a bright green spandex jumpsuit on. 

He emanated so much energy that she almost missed the second, full-size one that had skidded in behind him. They were… shockingly identical. 

“YOSH! I APOLOGIZE FOR ALMOST RUNNING INTO YOU! I AM ROCK LEE, AND I AM CHASING MY NEWFOUND RIVAL, KAKASHI-KUN, WHO IS BEHIND YOU!”  

Akatsuki was really not ready for the sheer volume, or the blinding smiles, but she wasn’t about to let on to that. 

“What do you want with my apprentice?” Akatsuki didn’t budge. 

“KAKASHI-KUN IS YOUR APPRENTICE? GAI-SENSEI!!” The boy spun to his larger double. “GAI-SENSEI, KAKASHI-KUN ALSO HAS A TEACHER! WE SHOULD JOIN TOGETHER FOR JOINT YOUTHFUL NINJA TRAINING! WE CAN EXCHANGE NINJA SKILLS AND TECHNIQUES!!”

And, what?? Akatsuki scanned them both again. They were both Adventurers, but the appearance and the class...

“ … but you’re a monk.”

“I AM A NINJA!”

“No matter how you look at it, your class is a monk. Look, I bet you use “Drunken Fist” and everything.” 

“GAI-SENSEI! THIS MOST UN-YOUTHFUL NINJA IS DENYING  _ MY _ YOUTHFUL NINJA-NESS!” Oh no, there were  _ tears _ . 

“You’re damn right I’m not a ‘youth.’” The only way forward was to attack. 

“WE MUST HAVE A CONTEST TO PROVE WHO IS THE MOST NINJA!”  

“Also you’re not subtle at all.” 

“GAI-SENSEI! I HAVE FOUND US A NEW RIVAL! THE CRUELNESS OF HER BARBS IS NOSTALGIC!”

“...But I’m older than you.” 

“NO!” He gasped. “I DON’T BELIEVE IT! HOW CAN SUCH A LOVELY VISION OF BEAUTY BE OLD??” 

Akatsuki turned completely red, and she didn’t know what to do anymore, because she certainly couldn’t look at either of them. Kakashi was being very unhelpfully silent in the back, himself.  _ Ungrateful brat _ . 

“HER SILENCE IS SO HIP! SO COOL!” 

“LEE!” The older man finally opened his mouth. 

“GAI-SENSEI!”

“LEE!”

“GAI-SENSEI!”

Detachedly, Akatsuki noted there was a rainbow illusion forming behind the two of them.  _ Is there some sort of status effect from this?  _ She wondered. How did I draw aggro?

Aggro… if there’s ever a time to use it, it would be now!

 

<<Shake Off>>!

 

Smoke billowed through the air between them, and when it cleared, Akatsuki and Kakashi were nowhere to be seen. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just know this is crack, this is just an utter laughfest, I need the giggles. 
> 
> Though constructive criticism is still appreciated.


End file.
